Enemies Become Friends, Friends Become Lovers
by Aramantha
Summary: Elena gets a new lead on Stefan which sends her to Bon Temps where she meets Eric and herself, Damon, Alaric, Eric, Pam, Bill and Sookie try to resuce Stefan from the dark side before it's too late!
1. Bon Temp

**OK this is a new story of mine, enemys become friends... friends become lovers... action packed and drama filled. Hope you all enjoy :)**

**Damon**

"Damon!" I heard Elena's voice call out whilst I was in the shower. I got out and went downstairs and stood behind her, she must of sensed me because she turned around and gasped at the sight of my nakedness "Put some clothes on!" she shouted at me and turned away from me. "Stefan was last sighted in a place called Bon Temps, Louisiana. How fast can you get us there?" she asked with her back still turned to me.

"I'm not chasing him Elena. If he wanted to come home he would've by now don't you think? Get over the fact that he isn't coming home" I replied to her in annoyance and used my vampire speed to go back upstairs to put some clothes on, there was a bit of a draft.

After I had put my clothes on, I went back downstairs and seen that Elena had gone. I put on my shoes and went to her house, she was going to be angry at me so I better make it up to her... cook her dinner maybe.

When I got to her place her car wasn't there so she probably stopped off at Bonnie's house to tell her what a horrible person I am, so that gave me time to make something decent for her to eat.

"What are you doing here?" Rick's voice asked me. I turned to him and pointed to the food I was cutting up "Thought you would've gone with Elena" he said and looked very confused.

Gone where? "Where'd she go? Don't tell me Louisiana" he didn't reply so I took that as a yes. She had gone to Louisiana without any back up. I knew about the vampires, werewolves, witches and faries that were in Bon Temp. That's why I didn't want to go.

There was a vampire there called Eric Northman and he didn't like me to much. Normally I wouldn't care but he's way older then me and I didn't stand a chance in a fight, plus if he gets his little vampire friends to help him out... I'm toast.

But now Elena had run off there I suppose I had no choice but to go there and drag her back home before she gets herself into to much trouble.

"You coming Rick?" I asked as I walked towards the door, I heard his footsteps behind me and we made our way out towards my car. I got in and Rick went to the boot of his car and grabbed loads of vampire slaying things and put them in my boot. "Let's hope to God that Elena doesn't get into to much trouble, she couldn't of got that far right... she's only" I looked at the clock "Two hours infront of us" I sighed in annoyance and started driving towards my doom.

**Elena**

When I eventually arrived in Bon Temp's I needed a drink really bad so I pulled up outside this old bar and walked in, hoping that it wasn't an over 21's only bar.

I walked in and everyone looked at me and quietened down "She's no vampire" a blonde girl called out from behind a bar, she smield sweetly and made her way towards me. "Will you be ordereing food?" I was about to say no but my belly rumbled so I nodded and she lead me towards a table at the back "Don't worry about the locals. If someone new comes in they automatically think vampire... now what can I get you?" she asked in her heavy Louisiana'an accent.

I looked over the menu "Could I have a coke with lots of ice and fries and a burger please?" she wrote it down on a piece of paper and walked off towards the kitchen which I could see from my seat, then she went to the bar and got my drink.

She then came and sat across from me "Hi, I'm Sookie... you are?"

"Elena" I pulled out a picture of Stefan from my bag and showed her it "Have you seen this guy? His name's Stefan" I asked her.

She looked at me shocked "You don't look like the type of girl to get involved with vampire's" she whispered to me.

What did she know about vampire's? What did this town know about vampire's? "I've seen Stefan... and his friends Klaus. Stefan I like, Klaus... not so much and to answer your question vampire's around here are well known by humans "How the hell did she know what I was thinking? "I'm telepathic" she said.

"Do you know where Stefan and Klaus are?" I asked her, desperation obvious in my voice. She looked at me, unsure if she should answer me "Please... it's really important that I find him" she nodded.

She ripped off a piece of paper from her notepad and wrote down something "Go here after dark, tell them Sookie sent you" I looked at the piece of paper and it said _Fangtasia_.

"Where is Fangtasia?" she explained the route to me and then the chef called her back and she came back to me seconds later with my food order.

"You ask for Eric and tell him, Sookie says he owes her, he'll know what I mean" with that she went back to the bar and started talking to some of the locals.

When I finished my fries and burger it was getting dark so I decided to take a drive over to this Fangtasia place, and when I got there it was full of people outside shouting about vampire's and how they should all die and stuff, I got to the door and I said that Sookie had sent me and I needed to see Eric.

After a few minutes of phone calls he let me and personally led me through a door that had Eric written on the front, his office I'm assuming.

He was really tall with blonde hair, and an awesome body. He turned to face me and anger set in on his face, he lunged at me and put his hand across my throat holding me against the door "Back so soon Katherine" he whispered in my ear.

"I'm not Katherine" I breathed out "I'm her doppleganger Elena... I'm human" I told him, he sniffed my neck and let me go. I held my neck and tried to get my breath back. "Sookie sent me, she said you could help me find my boyfriend" I grabbed his picture out of my bag for the second time that day and handed it to him.

He threw the picture "Stefan Salvatore, he was here with that hybrid of his... I don't like the Salvatore brothers and if I come across either of them or that hybrid I will kill them" he roared at me.

"Can you just tell me where he went?" I needed to find him, I needed Stefan back.

**Damon**

Once arriving in Bon Temp I went straight to Fangtasia because I had a weird feeling that Elena would be there and was not in total shock when I seen her car in the car park. Me and Rick walked towards the door and we walked straight in and I sent Rick off to go and find her but I knew where she would be.

Suddenly there were hands on my shoulders which turned me around so I was facing the one and only Pam. "If your looking for your little human she's in Eric's office, I suggest you wait out here" she said and dragged me towards the bar and gave me a bottle of Tru Blood. "Stefan off the rails again? Can't say I'm suprised" Eric hated me but me and Pam were friends... sort of.

The door to Eric's office opened and Elena came walking out, a vampire walked towards her with his fangs out so I used my vampire speed to block his path "She's mine" I informed him, I knew how things worked around here.

Rick seen us and came over, followed by Pam "What the hell do you think your doing? Are you on a suicide mission?" I asked her angrily and dragged her towards he exit "Give my regards to Eric" I said to Pam as we left.

"According to Eric, Klaus knows I'm not dead. Apperntly he tried to turn werewolves into vampires so he could form an army but it didn't work, so Klaus knows the ritural went wrong, he must know I'm alive. They've gone back to Mystic Falls, this time with major back up" she explained to me.

I'm not going to let Elena get killed because of Klaus or Stefan, I'm going to protect her... even if it's the last thing I do.

**OK I deleted my other Vampire Diaries story because nobody was really reading it :( Please review guys and let me know what you think... Love you :) xxx**


	2. Greek Gods In Louisiana

**chapter 2**

**Damon**

After I dragged Elena to my cat I made her get in it and told Rick to drive Elena's car back home and as we were driving down one of the dirt roads there was someone standing in the middle of the road and I had to put the brakes on and the car came to a halt a few feet away from the bloke in the road, I got out of the car in anger and stormed towards the guy but then realised that it was Eric "Hello Damon" he said "Your human, Elena, she wants to find Stefan and you want to get rid of that hybrid Klaus and protect her from him and I want to get rid of Klaus as well so I can help"

Eric wants to help? "At what price?" I asked, because Eric doesn't just do stuff like this without having something in it fr him.

"Nothing, apart from Klaus dead" he said "Come back to the bar and I can tell you my plan"

Once back at the bar, he kicked everyone out so it was just me, Eric, Pam, Rick and Elena "Here's the plan. The first place Klaus will go looking for Elena is Mystic Falls, keep her here... with a human friend of mine and she will stay safe and in the mean time. We can get rid of that Hybrid"

Just at that moment a little blonde chick came in "Elena" she said in suprise, aparently this was the human that Elena was going to be staying with, I tried to compell her to find out everything I needed to know but aparently that doesn't work on her because she isn't a human, she a flippin' fairy.

I was assured by Elena that she would be OK with this Sookie girl and was promised by Pam that no harm would come to her in Sookie's care but if it was Eric that had said that I wouldn't of believed a word of it, I trusted Pam.

I dropped her off at Sookie's and she invited me in, explaining to me that she wanted Elena to fell as comfortable as possible, I had phoned Caroline, Bonnie and Tyler to explain the situation and they said they would keep an eye on things at Mystic Falls. Sookie had some werewolf and shape shifter friends that would guard around the house at night to make sure they were safe.

Elena ordered me and Rick home to keep things as normal as possible, we just tell Jenna the truth considering she already knows about vampire's and such and I hoped she wouldn't try and stake me when I tell her that her niece is staying with a stranger in Louisiana to keep her away from a vampire/werewolf hybrid and Saint Stefan.

**Elena**

Once I finally managed to get Damon home there was a knock on the door minutes later and I thought that it was Damon again but then I thought about it and asked Sookie to open the door and when she did she told me it was OK and then when I went to the door and stared in amazment at the man at the door "Alcide Herveaux" he said and stuck his hand out.

"Elena Gilbert" I answered and shook his hand "What are you?" I asked, he wasn't a vampire, I senced it.

"werewolf" he answered directly and Sookie led him through to the living room and asked me to join them "So, who are we saving from?" he asked.

I showed him a picture of Stefan and Klaus, then pointed to Klaus "His name is Klaus, he's a werewolf/vampire hybrid" I explained.

He took the photo off me and examined it closely "They were here not so long ago, I had a run in with this guy" he said, pointing to Stefan "He's a physco" he insisted.

Sookie slapped him on the arm "That is her boyfriend, she's trying to save him from this hybrid" she exclaimed at him and he instantly apologised.

When he left I looked at Sookie in shock "Tell me you are sleeping with him" I exclaimed at her and she laughed "Oh my God, if you don't... I will" I'm not sure if I was being serious. "He is gorgeous"

She just laughed "His girlfriend is crazy, you don't wanna fight her" is she worse then a vampire/werewolf hybrid trying to kill you? Don't think so.

"He is the definition of Greek God" I said and fell onto the sofa next to Sookie. I liked that she was easy to talk to and I loved how sweet she was, I can't believe she's a vamp girl.

Suddenly the door flew open and an older looking man came in and stood infront of me and Sookie "Bill!" she exclaimed "You scared us half to death" she shouted at him.

He dipped his head in shame "I apologise" he said, his southern accent thick "You must be Miss Gilbert. Eric has filled me in and I will be happy to help you" I thanked him and Sookie explained that Bill was her ex boyfriend... and a vampire.

"Bill... that's a funny vampire name" I said and his face turned "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you it's just, I've never met a vampire with a... normal name" I explained and thankfully he accepted my apology.

**Damon**

Just as I was drifting off to sleep my phone buzzed on the table next to me and I was going to ignore it but it might be important so I looked at the text, it was from an unknown number;

_Keep Elena out of Mystic Falls, Klaus is coming back for her... S _

So... Stefan did care whether she lived of died, he had a funny way of showing it by leaving her high and dry and didn't even help her through Jenna's death, it was all me and yet she put herself on death's door to find him. She was crazy.

_Don't worry Stef. I'll protect her... as always_

He didn't reply to me after that and I was glad, I was so mad at him and I would do anything to see him suffer, well, almost anything.

Stefan's torture can wait, Elena is my number one priority and I had to make sure that she was OK.

_Is everything OK down there? I've had word that Klaus is coming to Mystic Falls... xx_

It didn't take long for her to reply.

**_Everything's OK, seen some Greek God's here! Who told you? Stefan? Have you seen or spoken to Stefan? Is he OK? x_**

As always, Stefan on the brain.

_I didn't hear it from Stefan, I don't even know if he's with Klaus anymore... just stay there Elena. Please, just stay there because if you come home, it's going to make my life a lot harder with trying to protect you xx_

She didn't reply to me after that and I had a feeling she knew that I heard it from Stefan and was made at me for tellig her to stay there instead of coming to see her lover but I was doing what was best for her.

That's what I'm going to be doing until the day I day, doing what's best for Elena.

**OK seriously. Only one person has read this story? Really? C'mon people... I really need and want your reviews... xxxxx**


	3. Panther Troubles

**Chapter 3**

**So sorry to confuse you all, I've decided to keep Jenna alive because I have some fun storie lines that need Jenna! xoxo**

**Elena**

I had been at Sookie's for ten days and I was so bored, I thought it would be fun living somewhere new but I was bored now. We did the same things and seen the same people and I was just bored now and the heat was bugging me, don't get me wrong I like the sun and getting a tan but it's a bit to hot for me. It was supposed to be November and I'm wearing shorts and spagetti strap tops.

Sookie sat next to me on the sofa after coming home from work "Good day at work?" I asked her.

"Wasn't to bad" she said and then the door knocked, she got up with annoyance and went to the door and came back moments later with her brother Jason.

He flopped down on the sofa next to me "Hey Elena" I smiled pleasntly at him "Good day?" he asked.

I shrugged "Not to bad, a bit of this and a bit of that" Jason reminded me of a human Damon, he was so cocky and like women way to much. Some of his manorisms are even the same and when I see Jason, I think of Damon and then I miss home even more.

As night fell over Bon Temp Eric, Bill and Pam cmae round to Sookie's house to see how our day was and to make sure everything was going smoothly, my phone rang and when I answered the phone everyone stopped talking to try and listen to what was being said.

"Elena, tell Eric that Klaus is on his way to Bon Temp. He knows your there, I don't know how he knows but he does and it won't take him long to get there, we're all on our way as back up... we can beat him but he has a new friend, some Rebecca girl" Damon said all rushed and he sounded out of breath.

"How long?" I asked, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Tomorrow, maybe day time so get the wolves ready, the vampires won't be able to help you... look Elena I really have to go" he said and before I could speak to him he hung up the phone and I turned to look at the others in shock.

We had come up with a game plan... Sookie was going to take the day off work and stay in the house with me and Jason, Sam Merlotte was going to gather some of his shape shifter friends to keep an eye out in the surrounding area. Alcide and his pack were going to stay hidden near the house and Lafyette and Jesus will try to track them with spells.

This was all just madness, there are so many people that could get hurt just to save me... what if I didn't want saving anymore, to many had been hurt and killed because of me and it needed to stop! "Excuse me" I said and left the house and just started walking.

I had no intentions of going back, I was going to go deep into the woods and just hope that Klaus finds me and kills me quick.

There was a growl behind me, I thought it may just be strong wind but there wasn't any and then it got closer and closer. Maybe Klaus was here quicker then Damon had intended and he was in wolf form because he can change when he wants. "Klaus!" I called out "Just do it!" I shouted.

From the left of me I heard a big growl and turned to see a panther not a wolf, I just stared at it and it stared at me and then out of nowhere it pounced and started running towards me and I started running. This panther can't kill me, it hsa to be Klaus.

I started screaming hoping that one of the vampires would hear me and come to my rescue, and then it stopped. There was no growling and silence but a creepy silence and then it came out of nowhere.

**Damon**

We were on our way to Bon Temp and I hoped we would get there before Klaus and Stefan and then my phone started ringing, when I looked at the caller ID Sookie's name came up on the screen "What?" I asked paniked.

"Elena's been attacked by an animal... I don't know what animal but it ran off when Alcide approached the area and he said he didn't get a good look at it" she said.

How could you not know what animal it was! "OK well were going to be a few hours yet, maybe early morning and I'm hoping to beat Klaus there, make sure she is alive and well when I get there" with that I hung up the phone and explained the situation to the others.

My phone beeped indicating I had a text;

_It wasn't a wolf but a panther_

A freakin' panther, great! "It was a panther, not a wolf... Klaus isn't there yet" I said and nobody spoke.

_How is she?_

I texted Sookie and soon got a reply.

_She needs blood, the hospital is to far away. Eric said he will give her his blood with your permission as she id yours_

Did I want him to give her his blood? No. Did I want Elena alive? Yes.

_OK_

That was my simple reply and I never got a text back but at least I know she would be alive when I got there but I know what happens when a human has a vampire's blood and that's why I didn't like it.

**Elena**

I sat up with a gasp and seen Eric standing over me smiling, then I heard Sookie's southern accent "Are you OK?" she asked and I nodded. "Damon said he'll be here early tomorrow morning" she said.

Damon, I never realised how much I had missed him and when I seen that panther I wanted nothing more then for Damon to rescue me like he has many times before. The feelings I had for Damon where growing stronger and stronger and Stefan was drifting further from my heart.

Sookie passed me my phone obviously reading my thoughts and I called Damon "Elena! Are you OK?" he asked and he sounded worried.

"Yes, I'm OK... no cuts or brusises, Eric fixed me" I said.

"You don't ever need to be fixed" he stated and it made my heart melt.

We spoke on the phone for a couple of hours and I told him I was going to sleep so he told me goodnight and hung up the phone, I went up to bed and laid on my back and looked up at the ceiling... what was I going to do? Did I like Damon? Did I want Damon more then Stefan?

"Men mess with your head, human and unhuman... I think Damon is a nice guy when he wants to be and from what I've heard and seen from Stefan, he' no good for you. Damon is" Sookie stated from the doorway of the room.

"I don't know what I want. I love Stefan, all the memories we have together and all the things we have been through but Damon has always been there when Stefan messed up. The first time I seen him on the human blood Damon helped me get him back on track" I explained and thought back to the moment Damon helped me.

**Please comment people, I need more! xx**


	4. They're Back

**Sorry for the long delay!**

**Chapter 4**

**Elena**

When I awoke I seen Damon hovering over me with a smirk on his face "Morning" he said, I jumped up and hugged him "Nice to see you to Elena" he said. I laid back down on the bed and Damon laid on his back next to me "Did you have any dreams about Eric last night?" he asked me with sadness on his face.

"No... why?" why would I dream about Eric? Yes he's hot but I wouldn't dream about him, I don't even think I've dreamed about Stefan apart from one time and that was more a nightmare when I found out that he was a vampire.

Damon explained to me about what should happen when I drink Eric's blood, apparently I'm supposed to have sex dreams about him and now he can tell what I'm feeling but on the upside he will know when I'm in trouble so if for some reason I wasn't with Damon and something happened then Eric will know to come and help me.

I got up and went downstairs and seen Sookie, Jason and Alaric sitting in the living room watching TV "Morning" Sookie said with a smile on her face "Alcide and his pack are already out there and so is Sam and his friends... we'll know if Stefan and Klaus show up" she stated.

Damon sat on the sofa and there was no room left for me, Damon smirked and pulled me down so I was sitting on his lap "Damon I hope that's your phone in your pocket" I joked and he did that eye thing.

"Wouldn't you like to know sweetheart" he teased and pushed his hips up a little more to wind me up "So, what's the plan? What if they show up before dark..." Damon questioned, I know Damon and Eric don't get on but I think he would prefer having Eric on his team the werewolves... Damon doesn't like werewolves much after Tyler bit him.

"OK well if they come before dark then the wolves will take them out with Sam and his friends, then if that doesn't work, you Damon, you have the honor of getting Stefan away from Klaus because then it will be easier to take him out. Alaric and Jason are going to be armed with stakes and such and me... I have my own powers" Sookie stated. I've heard about her powers.

"What do I do?" I asked and everyone looked at me like I was insane.

"You stay here and do nothing... absolutly nothing" Damon informed me, I needed and wanted to help. All these people were putting their lives on the line for me and I was to sit here and do nothing! I don't think so.

Sookie led me over to a wardrobe and stood outside it "You stay in here" she told me, she opened the door and I put my head through there was stairs I took one step down to see where it leads and the door closed.

"Let me out!" I screamed and banged on the door, after twenty minutes I knew they wasn't going to let me out so I went down the steps and found a room at the bottom.

**Damon**

I didn't like the idea of Elena being locked up here but it was for her own safety, I knew she would do something to be the 'big hero' but she would get hurt and I would have to some and save her once again so even though it was cruel, keeping her there was for best.

"Where'd you get that anyway?" I asked Sookie, she smirked and told me all about how Eric lost his memory and everything else.

"Great. Jason under no circumstances open that door, they cannot know she's there OK" he nodded. Sookie thought that Jason was reliable enough to not let her out but I was concerned about it, I personally thought that Alaric would be best to keep her in there but he had better experience with his vampire hunting kit then Jason did so I suppose it was logical.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, I looked and seen a text from Elena;

_It's cold down here! Can I at least have a blanket, some food and a drink please... I'm not a prisoner!_

I got her a blanket, food and water and went down. They closed the door behond me and I was to tell them when to open it "Here ya go" I said and threw the blanket at her and put the tray with food and water on the bed "Anything else you need?" I questioned.

"Freedom" she said sarcastically.

"Open the door" I called out, it opened so I went to jump up and Elena ran for the stairs I pushed her back down and got out then locked the door.

My phone buzzed insicating another text;

_I hate you_

I smirked before replying;

_Love you too Elena xx_

**Stefan**

We arrived in Bon Temps and walked into Merlotte's, I only recognised one person and that was Tara. Me, Klaus, Rebecca walked towards the bar and she rolled her eyes when she saw us "Didn't you two cause enought trouble the first time you were here?" she asked.

"We're looking for someone... someone special" Klaus said.

"Go on a dating site" she said and walked off to serve more customers.

That was the thing about Tara, she had a hard shell and she didn't take shit from nobody but I could hear her heart rate speed up when we walked in so I knew she was scared. "Stefan can we go feed... I'm hungry" Rebecca's whiny little voice said from beside me.

"A moment on the lips, a lifetime on the hips" Klaus told her, she huffed and stormed out of the bar "So tempermental" he added when she left.

Tara came back "What do you want?" she questioned, I showed her a picture of Elena "Why do you want Katherine?" she asked.

"That's not Katherine. It's Elena Gilbert" I told her.

"Well she aint been here for about three years and if I do see her again I will drive a stake through her heart... tell her when you next see her" with that she wlaked off.

Two small kids walked up to us, a little girl and little boy "Are you two vampires?" the little girl asked.

"Why yes little girl, he is" Klaus pointed to me "I'm half wolf half vampire" Klaus informed them, they smiled in excitment "Do you like vampires?" he asked.

"I'm not a fangbanger" the little boy said. A women with red hair matching the little girl came running out.

"You two do not speak like that. Go round the back and sit in Sam's office where you are supposed to be... what have I told you about talking to strangers" she huffed.

"Mama, he's a half vampire half wolf" the little boy said pointing to Klaus. The bar went quiet and the woman pushed her kids towards the back and looked at us with anger.

"Stay away from my kids or you will be in so much trouble!" she shouted at us and stormed off.

**So they are in Bon Temps... what is going to happen next? Review Review Review!**


	5. Until I Die

**Please please please review guys! I really need them reviews so please if you read it review... even if it's to say you don't like it LOL... 3 much love to you all :) Aramantha xoxoxo**

**Damon**

The moon was high in the sky, the stars were shining and it was silent... to silent. Something wasn't right and as if on cue Eric stood next to me and looked out into the woods "Too quiet?" he questioned and I nodded looking for something... anything "Don't worry, we'd know if they were here" Eric stated and walked off towards Sookie's house.

When Eric entered the house I started hearing running coming towards me but it wasn't human running, more like an animal. Then Sam's naked body was standing infront of me "They're here and headed this way" he stated and ran back off towards the woods then I heard a noise that sounded like a hourse.

Suddenly Bill, Pam, Eric, Alcide, Alaric and Jess were standing next to me and we were waiting for the attack that was ound to come. My job was to seperate Stefan from Klaus and anyone else that came with them and then once he's away from them we were going to lock him up somewhere and take his ring, then hopefully Eric will be able to kill Klaus once and for all.

I could smell them near and knew the fight would start any moment. Then I seen Stefan walk into the clearing infront of me "Brother" he said and I nodded in acknowledgment "I can smell her you know, where is she?" he asked.

Did he really think that I was just going to tell him where Elena was so that he could just hand her over to Klaus so that he can kill her for his own personal use and satisfaction, I looked at him and walked off towards the woods and asked Stefan to follow and to my suprise he did it whithout arguing... for once.

"Look, you loved Elena and for some crazy reason she is still in love with you... do you think she deserves to be handed over to Klaus to be sent to her death?" I asked him and I looked like I hit a nerve for the slighest second at the mention of Elena being killed by Klaus "I know somewhere deep down you still love her and you know it. No matter what Klaus compels you to do you will always love her" I explained and my speech had hit him off guard.

I took that as my chane to strike. I put a stake through his stomach and then another just below his heart and stabbed him with vervaine and he was instantly on the floor knocked out so when I knew he wouldn't be waking up I took his ring off him and threw him int my car boot which was drenched in vervaine and then nodded at Sam (who was driving Stefan to his cell) and then went back to check on things with Eric.

Once I arrived I seen Klaus fighting with Eric, Alaric, Bill and Pam, Jessica and Jason were blocking the door to Sookie's house from a blonde chick who was clearly on the opposite team and then I seen the blonde throw Jessica and Jason out of the way so I used my vampire speed to throw her out of the way from the door. I was going to protect Elena with my life.

"Oh look, it's like history repeating itself... she has both salvatore brothers fighting for her love, how sweet" she pouted her lips at me and there was something familiar about her. They way her eyes looked at me.

"Do I know you?" I questioned and she shrugged with a smirk on her lips so I knew that we had crossed paths before but she wasn't going to tell me how I would know her.

She walked towards me and wrapped her arms around my necks and placed a soft kiss on the side of my neck on exactly the spot that drove me wild and then it all came back...

_August 1923_

_I walked into the bar and went to my normal seat at the bar and once there my normal drink was waiting for me and as I went to pick the glass up a hand placed itself over mine so I looked up to see who was messing with this vampire who was in a bad mood and really wanted an easy meal but when I looked up I seen a Goddess smiling down at me. _

_She was wearing a light pink dress with her hair all done up "Well hello... Damon Salvatore" I introduced myself and held my hand out at her which she took and I gently shook it and kissed the top of her hand "Your name?" I questioned. _

_"Rebecca" she answered in a British accent. I have been to London... nice place. _

_After a few more drinks I offered to escort her home which she accepted and then I made my move, she invited me in and I stepped into her home and grabbed her by the arm and kissed her and to my suprise she kissed me back. _

_We went to her bedroom and I laid her gently down on the bed and kissed further down her body taking her dress with me as I did, then she suprised me by reaching up and kissing my neck and she found my weak spot, the spot I didn't want a woman to find but she did and she used it to her advantage. _

"Rebecca" I whispered into her ear and she smirked at me before flinging me out of the way like a little ragdoll and she kicked the front door open and Sookie came running to her front door. I watched as Rebecca tried to compel Sookie to invite her in but I knew Sookie's tricks so I knew there was no way of Rebecca getting in.

Klaus had a chance of getting in as he was part werewolf but like I said before, I will protect Elena with my life and if I get killed tonight saving her then I know I did my best and I died doing what I loved... looking after Elena.

I asked Sookie to guard the place whilst I went in and spoke to Elena, I turned the taps on in the kitchen before going to 'Elena's cell' as Elena called it and told her to stay quiet "They're here and Stefan has been taken away by Sam" I explained.

"I need a hug" she said with a sad look on her face so I moved and laid down next to her on the bed and she rested her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her to keep her safe "Thank you" she whispered before falling into a deep sleep and although I thought they could use my help outside I didn't want to leave Elena here all alone.

I must admit that it's not a very nice place, I certanly wouldn't want to be stuck down here by myself but it's like I keep telling myself... it's in Elena's best intrest.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Love ya 3 xxx**


End file.
